


eight inches

by viktores_secret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktores_secret/pseuds/viktores_secret
Summary: “Boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other.” Dolores gave the rule, but Viktor clearly wasn’t listening.





	eight inches

Viktor took a step closer, throwing his pink cape (pink, he noted proudly, to match Dolores’s _everything_ ) back over his shoulder, flipping his hair so it was momentarily back out of his eyes.

“Boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other.” Dolores gave the rule, but Viktor clearly wasn’t listening. Viktor’s eyes darkened, and he leaned in toward her, causing her breath to stutter.

“But, Professor,” He purred, his Russian accent deep and unbelievably attractive in the midst of far too many English, “What about eight inches within each other?” He winked, and Dolores turned a lovely shade of pink. The shade of her pants. Or maybe her shirt. Oh, they were all so close, but so beautifully, beautifully different.

“Well,” Her eyes drifted to the rules before Viktor took her chin again, meeting her eyes with deep blue ones, “I suppose that’s not against the rules.” She licked her pink lips right before Viktor did.

“Well, then, what’s stopping us?” Viktor winked at her, and Dolores’s hand crept further down, until she was touching him, his eyes wide.

“Are you sure that’s eight inches, Mr. Nikiforov? I don’t do well with liars,” She taunted, and Viktor leaned in, meeting their foreheads.

“ _Dolores_ ,” He whispered, his breath ghosting against hers, not yet meeting their lips, a dangerously close feeling of  _desire_  between them. “Are you questioning me?” He leaned in closer, their lips touching this time, and Dolores gasped as well. He pushed her backwards some, letting their lips meet again. 

 “Is that a _wise_ thing to do, Dolores? Surely, I know my eight inches best.”

“Are you challenging your superior, Mr. Nikiforov?” She questioned, tapping her fingers against his thigh.

Viktor leaned down to meet her eyes, filled with equal fire to hers. “What will you do if I am?”

“It depends on how truthful you’re being,” Dolores answered, eyeing him.

“Would you like to see it to be sure?” He winked at her, leaning in closer.

“You better be telling the truth, Mr. Nikiforov,” Dolores made a sharp _tsk_ noise toward him before leading him off to his office. “You know what I do with those who disobey, _Viktor_.”

But it was clear that she meant _something else_ for him.

She took him to his office, closing her door to trap him in that pink heaven so many treated as a hell, and he immediately threw off his shirt, letting her pin him back against the wall.

And they had wild sex.


End file.
